


Replaced Fox

by Arctic5660



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, Lila Rossi Lies, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Multi, POV Alya Césaire, Redemption...kinda?, nino is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic5660/pseuds/Arctic5660
Summary: Life has been going well for Alya Césaire.That is until Ladybug replaces Rena Rouge.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 427
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	1. Chapter 1

Life was going well for one Alya Cesaire. 

Her best friend was getting the recognition she deserved, the Ladyblog was doing better than ever thanks to said best friend and the bullies of the class transferred away. 

She really couldn't understand Marinette. When they had first met she was so sweet and nice. A bit of a coward that couldn't stand up for herself, sure, but she had gotten better. Previously, Alya would have sworn that Marinette was sweetness personified. Sure she was a clutz and was constantly late, but she always made up for it. She would give out food, clothes and help babysit. All for free too. 

Then all of a sudden, she made a complete change and became exactly like Chloe. A complete bully. She wouldn't even admit her faults, nor did she apologize. Seriously!

If the girl had just apologized then Lila would have forgiven her. Then they could all be besties again. Besides, Lila knew so many amazing people, Marinette could get help to start her dream of becoming a fashion designer. But, the girl was just so stubborn! 

Then she went too far. Marinette actually threatened Lila in the bathroom! She couldn't believe it at first but Lila was the one who had said it and Lila would never lie. So, Alya decided that she was going to make it clear on which side she took. 

No-one stopped her. 

Who would?

She didn't get to see the face of her once best friend turned bully when she tore apart her sketchbook. She had heard a gasp and before she had turned around, Marinette had run. For some reason though, Chloe went out after her. Three months later, she finally found out the reason for that. Chloe and Marinette had transferred to another school. 

Alya figured that Chloe had **somehow** convinced Marinette that Lila was evil incarnate. She actually kinda felt bad afterwards. Marinette was being manipulated. Alya knew that Marinette had started being nicer to Chloe after she became Queen Bee but just because Ladybug trusted her doesn't mean that she should just blindly believe everything she said either! 

Her crush on Adrien probably wasn't helping either though. Both girls were in love with Adrien. Chloe probably used that to her advantage. 

Unfortunately, by the time Alya had realised this, it was too late. The two had transferred and no one would tell her where they transferred to. The two had also blocked everyone in the class from any and every social media platform. They weren't even welcome at the bakery anymore!

It didn't matter though. Marinette would learn eventually. She'll see what a demon Chloe is and come back. Even Sabrina learned. 

She still couldn't believe how gullible Marinette was though. If only Alya could have told her that she was Rena Rouge, then Marinette might have believed her more. 

That's right. 

Alya was Rena Rouge. She would always be more of a hero than Chloe would ever hope to be. In fact, just recently, a new bee hero, Abeille, appeared. In other words, Chloe was replaced. She was no longer a miraculous wielder. Alya, however, was. Rena Rouge is an irreplaceable asset to the team. 

That was, until 5 minutes ago. 

When a FAKE WANNABE FOX HERO SHOWED UP! 

A new fox ?! 

She was replaced ?!! 

That didn't make any sense !!! 

Why ??! 

Why was she replaced ??!! 

What did she do?

Did she make a mistake? 

Did she make Ladybug angry? 

Alya watched blankly at the screen, barely registering the words. Then something caught her attention. Ladybug had agreed to do an interview with Nadja Chamack, that very night. She'd explain what was going on. Alya had no choice but to wait. 

She called Nino, he said that she shouldn't panic and that maybe Ladybug was desperate and couldn't reach her. Nino was right. It was probably temporary. Nino had to watch his siblings that night so he couldn't come over. He promised that everything would be okay. 

Alya could barely keep still. She fidgeted uncomfortably for the rest of the day, constantly trying to keep herself busy. When the interview came on, Alya was glued to the screen. She had to know why Ladybug replaced her. 

________________________________________

On the screen were four heroes. 

Ladybug, Abeille, the fake fox and, wait, that's not Chat Noir. Who was that? He was... a turtle hero? 

No...that couldn't be right. Nino was Carapace. He was the turtle. Ladybug wouldn't have just replaced them. Alya leaned forward, her hands shaking as the heroes made their introductions. 

Apparently, Chat Noir was busy in his private life and couldn't come. The two ~~fake~~ heroes introduced themselves as Vixen and Terrapin. 

Then, the question she was dying to ask came out of the mouth of Nadja Chamack, "So, Ladybug, why the sudden new heroes ?"

Ladybug smiled sweetly, "Oh, that's simple, Rena Rouge and Carapace were heroes that I chose because I was in urgent need of help. I actually don't know them very well and I prefer to work with people who I can trust."

From beside her, Abeille scoffed in a very similar manner to Chloe, not that Alya noticed. She was chosen because it was an emergency? Ladybug didn't trust her? 

Well, Alya supposed that that was to be expected. After all, Ladybug couldn't possibly have known her. 

She probably thought that Alya was brave or crazy or something since she was always running towards Akuma attacks. Since she was already going to throw herself into danger, might as well give her something to protect herself with. Be a hero while she was at it. 

Alya could accept this, but it was what Abeille said that made her blood freeze, "Please Ladybug, we all know that the reason you gave the miraculous to someone else is that Rena Rouge and Carapace are incompetent fools that betrayed your trust and you're not gonna put the city in danger just to keep them around. "

Ladybug nudged and glared at her but didn't correct her. 

She, betrayed, Ladybug? 

How ?! When ?!?! 

Wait... Just Rena Rouge and Carapace? 

"What about Chloe, I mean, Queen Bee ?" Nadja asked. 

This time it was Terrapin that answered in a relaxed manner, "Ladybug explained this before but I'll say it again. Queen Bee was retired because everyone knew her secret identity and it would have been dangerous for her to keep wielding the bee miraculous."

The other miraculous wielders nodded in agreement. Vixen elaborated, "Miss Bourgeoise had been informed that she would be replaced quite some time ago due to the dangers that might be caused by Hawkmoth knowing her identity."

Chloe was informed ?! 

Wait... Actually, Alya faintly remembered that. She was there as Rena Rouge after all. 

Ladybug then went on to explain that the two heroes were also only temporary heroes. Abeille, on the other hand, was a permanent hero.

Temporary

That means Alya still has a fighting chance! 

As long as Alya can prove herself... But how? It's not like she knows her civilian form. she'd have to wait till an Akuma appears, even then Ladybug usually rushes off before her transformation drops. Then an idea hit her. 

Lila! 

Lila was Ladybug's best friend. 

Lila could help her. 

Alya texted Nino telling him about her plan to talk to Lila the next day. Without waiting for his reply, Alya went to bed immediately so that she could wake up as early as possible the next day. 

________________________________________

The next day, Alya rushed to school. As soon as she arrived, she waited impatiently in front of the school for Lila. She absently waved at those who walked passed her, trying to drown out the talks about the new heroes, and the talks about Rena Rouge and Carapace betraying Ladybug's trust. 

She knew that that would have been the biggest topic of the day. If the hero that was replaced wasn't Rena Rouge, she would also have been talking away, or she would be brainstorming ideas of what unspeakable treachery that person had done. Unfortunately, the person that had done that unspeakable treachery was herself. Worst of all, she doesn't know what she did wrong at all. 

The moment she saw Lila, she grabbed her saying that they needed to talk and pulled her to a secluded area. She went straight to the point and asked, "I need to meet with Ladybug"

Lila cocked an eyebrow. Alya always asked her for interviews, never Ladybug. She tilted her head curiously as she asked, "Why? "

"Well, that's," Alya tried to come up with an excuse. She had at that exact time, remembered that Ladybug didn't even tell Chat Noir of her identity. Lila may have been Ladybug's best friend, but Chat Noir was her partner. Alya figured that the chances of Ladybug trusting Lila with her identity were also small. "I just wanted to know more about why she replaced Rena Rouge," she finally said in a nervous voice. 

At that, a bright smile appeared on Lila's face but an uneasy feeling crept upon Alya. Alya held her breath. Lila would help her. She was her friend. But, what was this unnerving feeling she felt? The next words that came out of Lila's mouth made Alya burn in anger. 

"It's wonderful, isn't it? "

Wonderful? What was? Rena Rouge being replaced? 

Alya seethed in anger and drowned in confusion at the same time. Why would Lila say that? Didn't she like Rena Rouge? What was so great about her being replaced. Alya wanted to scream and slap at Lila but she couldn't. That would be rude. So she could only ask, "What's wonderful? "

Lila smiled cheerfully, "Don't tell anyone about this," then she leaned forward and whispered, "I'm Vixen!"

Vixen... That was the name of the new fox. Lila was the new fox. Alya froze. She then shakily asked for confirmation, hoping what she heard was wrong. 

Lila brightly explained that Rena Rouge was just a mangy fox that Ladybug had been desperate enough to call for help. She said that Ladybug had wanted to give her the fox but was afraid to hurt Rena's feelings. She said that she was only temporary due to all her various diseases and Ladybug didn't want to push her. Then Lila said something incomprehensible to Alya.

"Ladybug finally gave me the miraculous cause apparently Rena Rouge is a liar."

"WHAT ?! "

Alya clasped her mouth in shock. An unnoticeable smirk flashed across Lila's face before her expression corrected itself to one of excitement.

"Surprising isn't it? Apparently Rena Rouge has been spreading lies about Ladybug. She had also been using Ladybug's name so that she can get all sorts of stuff for herself too! "

Spreading lies. Alya had not been spreading lies. When had she spread lies? Using Ladybug's name? That's ridiculous! 

EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE HAS BEEN FOR LADYBUG! 

Alya didn't notice the purple butterfly flying her way. She couldn't hear Hawkmoth, but she did feel the surge of power. She doesn't remember what happened next. When she came to, she was lying in a tv station. Standing a little ways from her were Ladybug, Vixen and Abeille. Finishing the battle with the signature pound it. 

Vixen's miraculous beeped right afterwards. Prompting her and Ladybug to make a hasty getaway. Alya called out to Ladybug but she didn't turn back. 

"You're still on about that? " Abeille questioned the newly deakumatized girl. Alya's head snapped to the bee-themed hero and asked, "What do you mean ?"

Abeille shook her head as she internally rolled her eyes. The girl was akumatized just a while ago but considering what she did, Abeille felt zero sympathy. "Check the news report, or ask your boyfriend," the hero simply answered, she refused to be the one to break the news to the girl. "Also, know that the very minuscule chance of Rena Rouge or Carapace ever coming back have been completely wiped out because of you," were the last words of the hero who then jumped out the window Ladybug and Vixen exited just minuted ago. Alya scrambled to get her phone. What exactly did she do? 

.  
.  
.

She messed up. 

Big time. 

She became Rena Rage. 

She told the world that she was Rena Rouge.

If that wasn't enough, she outed Nino as Carapace.

She **really** messed up. 

Alya watched the amateur video of her fighting with Ladybug, Vixen and Abeille. As she was watching, she realized something. Alya never lied about Ladybug, but from the conversation, the four were having during the fight, it seemed something was off. Vixen didn't sound like she knew Alya. But Vixen was Lila. 

Alya opened the Ladyblog and went through her interviews with Lila. Those only had Lila bragging about her friendship with Ladybug. She then opened the articles based she wrote based on Lila's accounts. Then, Alya did something she really wished she had done in the first place. 

She looked into Lila's stories. 

Jagged Stone has had Fang, a crocodile, for the past 10 years. 

_He doesn't have a cat._

Prince Ali worked with charities for children. 

_Not the environment._

EVERYTHING LILA HAS EVER SAID HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT LIES !!! 

How could she have been so blind! Alya had to warn the class. She had to warn them. But then, Alya got a text that told her that it may be too late. 

_Liar_

One word. 

It was from someone in class. 

Written in the group chat they had. 

More texts then started coming in. 

_Traitor_

_I can't believe you!_

_Shameless_

_Don't you know anything about gratitude?_

_I can't believe we were friends!_

Alya slumped in her seat as she looked out her window. The sun was just setting and the sky was a beautiful mix of pinks, blues and purples. It was a complete contrast to how she was feeling. 

Then, she noticed a group of familiar faces walking down the street. Alya's eyes widened as she saw Marinette together with Chloe, Kagami and Luka happily chatting while having ice cream. 

_Marinette_

She had warned them. 

Warned her. 

Now, Marinette was in a better place while Alya would have to deal with the consequences of her actions. 

Just then, Alya felt her phone vibrate. She looked down to see that she got a text from Nino.

_Wanna go for some ice cream? I heard Andre was seen near the Eiffel Tower._

A small smile crept upon Alya's face. If nothing else, she still had Nino. 

_Sure!_

Alya can figure it all out later. Things may be a mess now, but she can still change it. For now, though, she'll need to make a strategic plan. Of course, with her boyfriend by her side.


	2. Twenty years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty years after Alya received backlash from being Rena Rage and, a certain autograph made her curious about what everyone has been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I HAD planned for this to be a one-shot but then I kinda wanted to write more about it. Specifically how everyone is doing. 
> 
> No bashing. I think. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mom, we're home !"

"Welcome home !"

Alya looked up from her computer and at her the pair of twins that had just come into the house. Apparently, having twins ran in her family. Although, unlike her own sisters, her twin daughters were fraternal. Though they looked similar they were born with different natural hair colours, one having Alya's auburn locks and the other having Nino's raven hair. 

"You're home later than usual," Alya commented as she got up from her seat. She had just finished writing her most recent blog and was in the process of editing it. Since her days in Collège Francois Dupont, Alya had grown as a reporter. She now regularly fact checks and has successfully cleaned herself from her past image though it still sometimes haunted her. 

She was now a well-known influencer that ran a blog and had even published a few books, most of them on the importance of fact-checking and stopping bullying. She used herself as an example of one who not only was tricked into someone's lies but also regrets her days of ostracizing a person she had claimed to be a friend of. The book she wrote about the ignorance of bullying was one of her most famous works. 

As for Nino, he continues to work as a professional DJ and has had a few important gigs. He also does a bit of songwriting and two of his songs had even made it to some small-scaled movies. The music videos for both songs had been nominated for an award, though neither won. 

All in all, the two lead semi peaceful and successful lives and were content. Their first son and twin daughters were also a great blessing upon their lives. It wasn't a life that Alya imagined she could have twenty years ago. After she had been outed as Rena Rouge, her world had seemed to crumble to pieces. Her family, while disappointed in her, still loved her, and Nino was supportive all the way. 

Unfortunately, the backlash on Alya had been bad enough that she had to be homeschooled for a few years and was forced to delete the Ladyblog. She even had to change phone numbers. Nino, though did not get as bad treatment as Alya, also had to switch schools. Neither ever reconnected with their old friends. Afterwards, she and Nino went to university in America and there they stayed. Though they both still travel often they both had decided to settle in New York. In fact, Nino was currently in LA for a concert. 

"Mom, you'll never guess who we met today !" the twins practically screamed as they bounced to her excitedly. 

"Hmm," Alya smiled fondly and stroked their heads as she thought over who the twins could be so excited about, "maybe, Nymph?"

The twins shook their heads. The year Alya was finishing her homeschool, Hawkmoth and Mayura were defeated, although neither were caught. The guardians of the miraculous were revived and Ladybug had helped them in settling into the modern world. Afterwards, they had flourished and many heroes started to appear all over the world. 

Nymph was the current butterfly wielder and was stationed in New York and thus was very popular there. Alya herself had come to terms with the fact that she was no longer the fox and was now even a fan of Vixen who was more or less stationed in Japan along with Abeille. Ladybug and Viperion are often seen fighting together around the world. At times, Lady Mare or Jade Viper would make an appearance. Chat Noir, on the other hand, had apparently retired. Taking his spot a few years ago was Jinx who was also known to be a travelling hero. 

Alya's twins looked at each other while containing excited giggles and then took out a simple notebook. Alya raised an eyebrow not understanding until one of her twins eagerly points at a corner of the book. Alya's eyes widened slightly as she saw that on the bottom right corner of the book, was the autograph of Luka Couffaine written with what she guessed was a glitter pen.

"Luka huh," Alya said almost too quietly for the twins to hear. She took the book out of their hands and stared at the signature while the twins shot confused looks at each other. They knew that their parents both loved his songs and were always listening to them. Actually, a lot of people loved the French musician's songs. He had been the next big thing after Jagged Stone and had practically apprenticed after him. The twins had thought that their mother would be more excited at the thought of them meeting him but that didn't seem to be the case. 

"Mom ?" Lisa, the older of the two called out, starting to worry a little.

Alya immediately schooled her features and turned to her kids with a smile, "That's great you two! I didn't even know he was in New York," the twins' smile came back full force as they jumped slightly in excitement and started talking about their day and how they met the musician who was going incognito so that he wouldn't gain too much attention but they had recognized him anyways. Alya listened distractedly as she thought about the implications of Luka being in New York.

_What are the chances, right?_

.......................................................................

The next day, as Alya was walking through the streets of New York, she saw a crowd of people crowding around in front of a large store. Above the store's glass double doors, were the letters MDC in cursive baby pink. MDC was easily one of the biggest clothing brands in the world but seeing a crowd was still rare. There were even a few photographers among the people gathered. An uncomfortable feeling welled up in Alya's stomach and as she was about to turn away, the cause of commotion stepped out of the store. 

Marinette Dupain Cheng, in the flesh. 

The moment she stepped out the crowd parted to let her pass and Alya got a clear look at her. Gone were the pigtails that Alya had known so well. Instead, Marinette's hair was pulled back into a loose braided bun. She wore an A-Line white dress that reached below her knees and a black high-waist slim blazer embroidered with her signature soft pink flower patterns on the chest pocket which seems to contain a pair of glasses. She also wore a pair of pink mary jane high heels. The only things Alya recognized on Marinette was the black earrings that may or may not be the same ones she wore during their collège days. 

A part of Alya felt like running away while another part of her wanted to run up and apologize to Marinette. She stood frozen as Marinette walked past the crowd and towards her direction. Marinette passed by her without so much as a glance. Once Marinette was gone, Alya had to stop herself from falling to her knees. She couldn't tell if she was upset or relieved. 

_It has been twenty years, after all_

.......................................................................

That night, Alya scrolled through her various social media platforms. The kids were fast asleep and she was up alone. She saw that Marinette seemed to be doing very well for herself. 

_Of course, she doing great, she's Marinette Dupain Cheng, MDC, the world-famous designer_

Marinette had married Luka and often accompanied him on his world tours. She takes inspiration from her various trips and experiences from around the world. Luka himself constantly calls Marinette his muse and inspiration, true to his words, plenty of Luka's songs were love songs. A very few were They had three kids too, Hugo, Emma and little six-year-old Louis. 

_Just like Marinette always wanted_

Alya couldn't help but smile. Though Marinette had dreamed of a life with Adrien back then, it would seem she was more than content being with Luka. 

_Life really does have a weird way of playing out_

Alya had also looked up some of her other friends. 

Nathaniel and Marc were famous comic book writers that mainly took inspiration from the miraculous heroes. What surprised Alya was that the two were also engaged with each other.

Alix helped out her family with the museum and was a well-known street artist who used her work to speak up about equality for everyone. She also kept close touch with Nathaniel and they often worked together to make new art pieces. 

Mylene and Ivan were happily married with two kids. Ivan being an average businessman. 

Kim had married Ondine and the two worked as professional athletes. They also took turns coaching a swim class. 

Max was a programmer and was a somewhat prominent name in the gaming world. He also made a few contributions to the advancements of technology, Markov being one of the prime examples. 

Rose and Juleka were married and had adopted a little girl. Alya had been surprised to find out that Juleka often modelled for Marinette and Rose had written quite a few of Luka's songs as well. 

_Guess they made up_

Chloe handled her mother's business branches in Tokyo and was as much a prominent name in the fashion industry as Marinette. Sabrina, of course, worked as Chloe's secretary. The three girls together were said to be the ones that will control the fashion world once Audrey retires. Alya had nearly spitted her drink out when she found out that Chloe and Kagami, of all people, were married. 

_Maybe getting rejected by Adrien is some kind of good luck_

Alya mused idly, considering that the three girls who once competed for the boy were now seemingly the most successful ones.

Kagami took over her mother's dojo and was the number one world fencer for the past five years straight. Both she and Chloe were still very close with Marinette if their constant gatherings were of any indication. 

As for Adrien, after the Agreste brand went under a few years back, he had disappeared from the public eye. Alya found some accounts that might have been his but all of them were privatised. Alya being Alya though still managed to find out that Adrien was now a university professor.

And Lila? She couldn't find anything about her. At all. She managed to find out about Clara Rossi though. A prominent Italian diplomat that had stayed in France for quite some time. Though she was married, there was nothing about her having children.

_Maybe Lila lied about that too_

Alya thought bitterly. She leaned back and rubbed the space between her eyebrows. Taking a glance at the clock she realized it was already past midnight. 

_What am I doing?_

A part of Alya was happy for her former friends, truly. But another, darker part of her, the part of her that was Rena Rage was...angry. 

They had moved on, continued their lives, forgotten about her. Meanwhile, Alya had always been terrified of the thought of seeing her old classmates. It was the reason why she never came back. She video chatted with her family a lot but never once did she go back to Paris. She was scared of seeing Marinette because of her guilt and didn't want to see the others because of what they put her through. A part of her wished that they got their karma. Just like how she got hers. 

Just as Alya was starting to drown in her thoughts, a small creak sounded. "Mom?" Alya turned and saw her only son, Caleb. 

At the sight of her yawning nine-year-old son, Alya felt disgusted with herself for wishing harm upon her old friends. True they caused her harm, but it was also true that she caused Marinette harm. But here she is, twenty years later, with three beautiful kids, a loving husband and a job she enjoys. She may not have realized it, but she had, for the most part, moved on as well. 

Turning off her laptop, she went over to pick up her son, "And what are you doing up so late ?"

"Can't sleep," was the mumbled reply she got back.

Alya laughed a bit rolling her eyes and walking back into the bedroom to tuck him in, "Want me to read you a story?" Alya only got a nod in response. 

_Maybe I should take the kids to visit their grandparents on the next holiday_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette genuinely didn't recognize Alya. It's been 20 years and she was rushing to get to Luka's concert on time. 
> 
> Marinette has the creativity, Chloe has the schemes and Sabrina can hack anything. Forget the fashion world, these three can rule the galaxy. Kagami makes sure they stay in line though. She doesn't need her wife any busier than necessary.
> 
> Juleka probably outed Lila after Luka had a talk with her. It's a cute relationship where Juleka models for Marinette and Rose write songs for Luka to sing. Some of his songs are actually about Rose and Juleka.
> 
> I'd like to think that Gabriel and Adrien left public view after Hawkmoth was defeated. Maybe Gabriel nearly killed Adrien during the final fight and regretted it. Maybe he chose to retire and decided to settle with Nathalie while Adrien started to work to support the three. Who knows.
> 
> Jinx is probably a 12-year-old Hugo while Nymph is a 10-year-old Emma. Both still in training. If you're thinking that that's pretty young then I'll remind you that Marinette and Adrien started at 13.
> 
> Lady Mare is what I think would be Marinette with both the horse miraculous and ladybug miraculous. For cases of emergencies since she's one of the pillars for the guardians of the miraculous. Jade Viper is Luka with the turtle and the snake. I just can't imagine him with the cat.
> 
> Lila...who's Lila? 
> 
> She probably got disowned or something. I'll leave it to your imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I don't particularly hate Alya but she can be **very** biased at times. An example would be her attitude to Kagami. 
> 
> That's why I gave Alya a reason to doubt Marinette cause this wouldn't be the first time Marinette made bad decisions because of someone else. 
> 
> Like when Marinette and Chloe teamed up to stop Adrien and Kagami from getting together.


End file.
